Première fois
by PrincessYun
Summary: DracoHarry [yaoi] une rencontre imprévue au bord du lac de Poudlard


Coucou à tous !! Me revoilà pour un nouveau fic écrit en co-écriture avec Lenne…

Couple : Draco X Harry

Disclamer : ATTENTION LEMON !!! Alors si vous ne supportez pas ça, passez votre chemin !! C'est notre premier lemon yaoi alors siouplez, soyez indulgent

C'est un one-shot très court lol, c'est une idée qui nous est passée par la tête à9h30 un dimanche matin lol…donc ça vole pas haut…et c'est le cas de le dire^^

Bonne lecture !

**Première fois :**

****

**Partie 1 : POV de Harry**

Il était minuit, et il n'y avait plus un bruit Cho était tranquillement endormie à côté de moi après nos ébats…et pour la première fois j'étais déçu ! Cho n'avait vraiment aucune expérience, alors difficile de prendre son pied !Et après quand elle vous dit qu'elle a trouvé ça fantastique ! Et moi je réponds quoi ? « Euh…écoute Cho…t'étais franchement bof ? ». Nan j'étais Harry Potter ! Le Survivant voyons et comme dirait Malfoy, St Potter…donc en temps que gentil garçon j'ai menti et je lui ai dis que c'était bien…mais là je suis franchement frustr ! Ahhh je vous jure…Alors pour combler mon insatisfaction je me suis rhabillé et suis sorti prendre l'air dans le parc…et devinez qui j'ai vu !

…oui comme vous vous en doutez…Malfoy…en train de prendre un bain de minuit dans le lac tout en blablatant avec une sirène…je savais pas qu'il parlait le sirein ! Mais là je m'égare, son uniforme avait échoué sur la pelouse, ça voulait donc dire qu'il était nu dans l'eau…pas mal comme plan…il ne m'avait même pas vu, certainement trop occupé avec la sirène. Alors je me suis re-déshabillé en quatrième de vitesse…et oui y a des trucs qui attendent pas !! Surtout une partie inférieure de mon corps qui c'était mis d'elle-même en action…qui aurait cru que je pourrais trouvé un mec bandant ? Pas moi…et encore moins Malfoy. Alors je me suis glissé à mon tour dans l'eau, elle était bonne, et transparente en bref elle ne cachait rien ! Il faut dire nous étions en été et nous avions eu trois jours de canicule, une petite tête dans le lac ne faisait de mal à personne. J'ai nagé sans bruit jusqu'à Malfoy et me suis glissé derrière lui, je n'en revenais pas qu'il ne m'ai même pas vu et entendu…ou peut être oui je m'étais trompé car il se retourna brusquement me sondant de ses yeux gris, mon corps était parcouru de doux frissons, rien qu'avec son regard que je pouvais sentir descendre sur mon corps, j'en frissonnais de plaisir, personne ne m'avait fais autant d'effet et encore moins Cho mon actuelle petite amie !

-Potter ? 

-Euh Malfoy ?

…je devais vraiment passer pour le dernier des crétins !

-Qu'est que tu fiches ici ? St Potter n'est pas avec sa petite chinoise ? C'est toi qui a désert ? Ou c'est elle qui t'a lâch ? T'es un si mauvais coup que ça Potter ?!

…je bouillonnais de rage…mais en même temps il avait pas tord si il savait ce que j'avais envi de lui faire, pour une fois je crois que je n'aurai pas eu à abîmer son si beau visage, je lui aurait appris la torture douce…et insoutenable.

-Nan c'est elle…répondis je avec un petit mouvement de main

-Pauvre Potter…tu aurais peut être du mieux t'y prendre ?

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais on a jamais entendu aucunes filles dire que toi aussi tu étais un coup extra !

…j'aurai cru qu'il se serait énervé…mais il m'a sourit…bizarre nan ?

-Tu veux qu'on test Potter ? Vaux mieux que l'on ne dise rien que de faire courir partout que je baise mal…

…je me sentais rougir et vraiment con un peu plus et je ressemblais à Ron !

-Tu veux vraiment me tester Malfoy ?

-On verra comme ça qui de nous deux à raison ! Mais au moins l'as-tu déjà fais avec un mec ?

-…euh…tu veux jouer les confidents ?

-Potter il faut bien que je sache qui devra faire le sème ! Après avoir dit ça il avait rigolé doucement, la première fois que je l'entendais rire comme ça…et j'avais envi d'entendre son rire cristallin plus souvent. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? On parle de Malfoy l ! Quoique, disons que, ça peut être enrichissant une expérience comme celle là. Nan mais je deviens compétemment tar ! Enrichissant ? Et puis quoi encore ? Dans deux secondes je vais me dire qu'il est fort possible que je ne ressente pas seulement de la haine pour mon pire ennemi ! C'est vrai ça…Qu'est ce que je ressens ? De la haine ? Non à ce moment, je peux dire avec certitude que je ressens tout sauf de la haine ! Du désir ? Qui peux resté de glace devant un mec aussi bien foutu que Malfoy ? Euh de l'amiti ? Mouarf, on ressent pas de désir aussi puissant pour un ami ! Sinon je serai dans la merde avec Ron ! Vous imaginez le truc ? Ron et moi ressentant du désir l'un pour l'autre ? Beurk ! C'est pas que….enfin si c'est que bah Ron c'est pas ça quoi ! Tandis que Malfoy, lui c'est…..5 lettres CANON !

-Potter ? Toujours avec moi ?

…merde il était moins une !! Merde je rougis !! Heureusement qu'on est dans le noir…ça serait franchement gênant…Malfoy pique une tête et part sous l'eau…il est barré o ? Merdeuh !!! Je sens que l'on m'enlace doucement par la taille…donc il est derrière moi…

-Alors Potter ? Tu l'as déjà fais ou vais-je être ton premier ?

-Nan je ne l'ai jamais fais avec un garçon…et toi ?

-Moi ? Oui ! Une fois ma mère m'a dit être bi c'est le mieux car tu as deux fois plus de plaisir !

-Qui ?

…je me sens irrit ! C'est ? De la jalousie ?

-Tu voudrais savoir, hein ?

-Ouais ! je me retourne et lui lance mon regard de chien battu, je le sens il craque, il soupire…

-Il y a eu Fleur, puis Blaise et désolé pour toi mais il y a eu ta chinoise…franchement nulle…moi qui étais habitué à prendre mon pied avec Fleur ou Blaise ça m'avait frustr

…bizarrement apprendre que Cho m'a trompé ne me vexe même pas car il est vrai que moi aussi je suis allé voir ailleurs…

-Tu es sorti avec Cho ? m'écriai je, étonné.

-Nan pas vraiment…elle est préfete, je suis préfet, je l'ai croisé à la salle de bain privé des préfets et on a fini par couché ensemble sur le carrelage…car il faut avoué qu'elle est belle pas autant que Fleur mais elle est pas mal…

-Tu l'aimes Fleur ?

…Malfoy se remet à rire, je vois pas ce qui a de drôle ! Qu'il commence pas à se moquer de moi je suis en train de l'apprécier…

-Tu aimes Chang ?

-Nan ! 

…je crois que le mieux avec Malfoy c'est d'être franc…

-Alors si tu préfères Fleur est comme ma sœur, quand elle est démoralisée, et bien en quelque sorte je lui remonte le moral…il n'y a pas d'amour entre elle et moi, juste un désir physique

-Et pourquoi Blaise ? demandai je d'une toute petite voix

-Serais tu jaloux Potter ?

-HEIN ? NAN ! Mais t'es fou !!...c'est…euh…par curiosit !

…je sentais mon visage s'empourpre et lui qui continuait à rire, tout en affichant un petit sourire sensuel…il voulait me rendre fou !

-Tu es très curieux pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi que pour autre chose que du sexe !

-Malfoy…serais tu en train de croire que je suis amoureux de toi !

-Et bien tu es très curieux…

-Comment pourrait on tomber amoureux de toi, avec l'image que tu te donnes à Poudlard ?

-Je t'emmerde Potter…

-Mais vas te faire foutre Malfoy !

-Je n'attends que ça…et puisque tu te proposes si gentiment…

-Abrège !

…en même pas quelques secondes je sentis deux lèvres chaudes se presser contre les miennes, et m'embrasser avec passion, inconsciemment je répondis au baiser de Malfoy ! C'est qu'il embrassait bien le bougre ! Nous reculâmes jusqu'à la berge et Malfoy m'allongea en dessous de lui. Je sentais son désir contre ma cuisse, j'étais dans le même état que lui et encore c'était peu dire ! Il commença à tracer les contours de mon visage avec sa langue passant derrière le lobe des oreilles où j'étais très sensible ce qui me tira un gémissement de plaisir, je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et reprendre sa douce torture, continuant de tracer des arabesques sur mon corps. Sa langue fit le contour de mon nombril avant de se glisser à l'intérieur du petit orifice. Il fit remonter sa main de mon genou jusqu'à mon sexe, ce qui me tira un hoquet de plaisir, vite remplacer par une vague de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à appliquer un mouvement de vas et viens sur mon membre durci par l'excitation. Il remonta à mes lèvres, m'embrassant fougueusement, je laissais pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche, elles commencèrent une danse effrénée. Il délaissa mes lèvres et les firent glisser le long de mon torse jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne mon sexe dans sa bouche. Enroulant sa langue autour de mon sexe. Je me sentais chavirer, le plaisir qu'il me procurait me paraissait nouveau par rapport aux expériences que j'avais déjà vécues. Je gémissais plus fortement et me libéra dans sa bouche. Il remonta et m'embrassa, il me présenta ses doigts que je lécha avidement, il en fit pénétrer un, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur mais vite remplacer par un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il en fit pénétrer un autre et qu'il commença un mouvement de vas et viens, il retira ses doigts et je ne pus empêcher un cri de frustration de franchir mes lèvres, Draco me sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et me glissa à l'oreille « Désolé tu auras un peu mal… ». J'avais l'esprit trop embrumé pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, on se redressa et il passa mes jambes de chaque côtés de son corps avant de me soulever. Je le sentis me pénétrer doucement, et c'est là que je compris le sens de sa phrase cela faisait mal, mais il était patient et attendit que je m'habitue à sa présence en moi, avant d'aller et venir en moi avec douceur, mais bientôt j'en réclama plus et calqua mes mouvements de reins sur les siens, il accéléra son vas et viens, j'haletais et lui aussi j'avais l'impression  de voir des étoiles danser devant mes yeux. On se libéra en même temps moi entre nos deux corps enlacés, lui en moi, en un râle de plaisir. Il se retira et se laissa choir sur moi, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je remarquai qu'il était plus petit que moi. On s'endormit tous les deux.

Lorsque je me réveillai aux aurores j'étais seul et Malfoy m'avait remis mon uniforme, je le remerciai intérieurement, je n'étais pas encore près à m'avouer certaines choses. Je me releva avec mal, pour rejoindre sans joie la soit disant créature de rêve qui squattait allégrement mon lit, rien que d'y penser j'en avais la nausée. J'arrivai à ma chambre et je me surpris à prier pour non pas avoir Cho dans mon lit mais un certain blondinet. Mais comme les miracles n'existaient pas je découvris Cho en phase de réveillement…bonjour l'horreur…moi qui avais passé une si bonne nuit…me retrouver face à un laideron le matin ça me sapait le moral.

-Cho c'est fini…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais je t'aime ! s'écrilla t'elle de sa voix criarde, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

-T'es mauvaise au lit…et chuis gay…

-Tu préfères me lâcher MOI !? Pour aller avec un mec ?

-Ouais…tu vaux rien surtout au pieu…en un an j'ai essayé de t'apprendre les jeux de l'amour mais c'est à croire que l'on t'as lobotomisé le cerveau à la naissance !

Je la regardais s'habiller rapidement avant de sortir en claquant la porte, une fois débarrassé d'elle je me permis un sourire.

-Potter ? appela une voix incertaine.

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'appelait et je fus stupéfait de voir Draco.

-Oui ? demandai-je

-Pourquoi t'as dis ça ?

-Dis quoi ?

-Que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Et que tu étais gay !

-C'est la vérité…tu me l'as fais comprendre…

-Et je t'ai fais comprendre quoi d'autre ?

-Qu'il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre la haine et l'amour…

…je voyais qu'il était perdu, je pense qu'à sa place j'aurai été pareil…voir son pire ennemi nous dire implicitement « je t'aime », ne doit pas être facile à gérer. Il avait besoin de temps et moi aussi. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassais doucement.

-Je te laisse du temps Draco…reviens me voir quand tu te sentiras près.

…je caressai sa joue et sortais de ma chambre, le laissant seul…

**Partie 2 : POV de Draco**

Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait laissé abasourdi ! Mes sentiments étaient ils enfin réciproques ? La pauvre Chang…se faire plaquer pour un mec…il m'a dit qu'il me laissait réfléchir…mais c'était déjà du tout vu pour moi ! Je l'aimais et j'étais près à lui donner plus qu'une nuit mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher à cause de ses deux chiens de garde, moi pour ma part j'étais tranquille Crabbe et Goyle m'avait enfin lâché en apprenant que ne deviendrai jamais mangemort, je pouvais toujours lui envoyer une lettre ! Je me précipitais à ma chambre et prenais un parchemin et lui écrivais quelques mots.

Harry,

Rejoins-moi au même endroit qu'hier à minuit, je t'y attendrai.

D.M.

J'accrochai la lettre à un hibou et le laissait lui porter mon message.

La journée fut longue, je ne pouvais voir Harry que de loin et c'était rageant. C'est avec un immense soulagement que je vis sur ma pendule 23h45, je mis ma cape et partis à notre lieu de rendez vous. Quand je fus au lac, il était déjà là et m'accueillit avec un sourire je m'assit à ses côtés et commença à m'expliquer d'une voix hésitante que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Je crois Pot…

-Harry !

-Oui Harry…c'est pas je crois c'est sur…je…je t'aime…

Harry m'enlaça et m'embrassa passionnément. Nous restâmes longtemps assis sur la berge. Il me glissa à l'oreille un « je t'aime Dray… », et nous continuons notre exploration mutuelle, on parla beaucoup nous avions beaucoup de chose à rattraper ça n'allait pas être facile mais je savais que l'ont y arriveraient , et comme on dit « l'Amour est plus fort que tout ».

**THE END**

Voili, voilou !!

Yuna&Lenne *happy* : notre premier lemon yaoi, j'en ai la larme à l'œil

Harry : y a pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Lenne : bah quoi t'as pas aimé mon poussin ?

Draco : hey ! bat les pattes ! c'est MON Harry !

Yuna : c'est qui mordrait…^^l'est pas prêteur en plus ! le vilain !

Lenne : si tu le prends comme ça Dray je vais te mettre avec Ron !

Draco : .°

Harry :NAN !

Yuna : Bon à bientôt^^°

Draco&Harry : Reviews please ?é__


End file.
